Infernal Guard
Overview Source Entity: The Butcher. Source Totem: Shield. Location of Source Conduit: Ysmault. Number of Known Bearers: 20. Scar accepts accepts any Red into her ranks so long as they use their rage righteously, in the pursuit of justice. Powers by Mastery Levels The Recruit= * Rage Plasma: Anyone putting on a Red Lantern ring can vomit blood red plasma, which has been described as napalm and acid mixed together, it burns away at anything. Flames caused by this burning plasma will burn even in space. The effect it has on living beings, aside from immense pain, is to cause their blood to figuratively boil with rage and cloud their mind with anger. Only those with indomitable willpower (whether temporarily caused or a quality of their being) have been shown to resist this effect. This acidic plasma will burn through just about anything (has been shown to hurt Kryptonians and Apokalyptians) with time and plasma spit over another power ring will temporarily corrupt the power ring, depleting their internal energy at an accelerated rate and greatly interfering with the ring's other abilities. Lantern Batteries are able to dispel rage plasma. * Loss of Sentience: Upon first putting on a Red Lantern ring, the wearer is consumed by rage to such a degree that their mind is completely clouded and they become rage-filled animals, driven by base instinct and pure rage. Only by removal of the ring or further mastery can one overcome this effect. Of course, to master the ring any further one needs both impressive willpower and boundless rage. * Hope Influence: Constructs created by a Blue Lantern Ring will immediately dispel any hard-light creations formed by a Red Lantern ring if the wearers are of equal mastery. A Red Lantern must be two levels of mastery over a Blue Lantern in order to maintain their constructs when opposed by a Blue Lantern's own constructs. It is believed that a seventh degree Red Lantern is not affected by this restriction. * Love Influence: Love can be difficult for a red lantern. As love is the opposite of anger on the spectrum, any Red Lantern who feels a sufficient love for another being will have difficulty channeling the powers of their ring. Red Lanterns of higher mastery levels usually have greater control over their emotions and are better able to focus their rage to overcome this weakness. |-| First Degree= * Energy Projection: The ring can be used to fire blasts of Rage energy. This power is unique as it takes the form of rage-energized plasma or blood, and not the usual energetic blast of Lantern light. The ring can project this blood as a blast that has the effect of a concussive blast with high destructive capability. The blast comes more powerful and precise with greater mastery levels. * Force Field: The ring can create force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around the wearer. With the cosmic duties of the ring wielder, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting them from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force field, body temperature is maintained, and vitals are monitored to adjust environmental conditions accordingly to provide maximum comfort inside the protected field. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are also stabilized for the ring wielder. The force-field can be created instantaneously by the ring itself as a defense mechanism to protect its wearer. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitation and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. * Regained Sentience: Though the Red Lantern may have regained their mind at this level, they still must fight through the fugue of anger and rage that continually cloud their thoughts and drive their actions. |-| Second Degree= * Energy Constructs: At this level, the ring can form constructs of Rage energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's rage. A Red Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the appropriate amount of rage necessary to will it into existence and the willpower to appropriately shape it. The constructs are made out of red energy, which is a tangible form of pure rage, and they exist only as long as a Red Lantern is fueling it with their rage. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the rage of the Red Lantern creating them. The types of constructs usually reflect the ring wearer's personality. * Rage Armor: At this level, the ring wearer can create a solid construct that takes the form of armored plates that protect the wearer. This construct is permanent until dispelled by the ring or is forcibly removed from the body of the Red Lantern. The exact look of this armor varies depending on the personality of the wearer. |-| Third Degree= * Rage Absorption: Red Power Rings can absorb a subject's rage with touch, helping them to calm down while also fueling their power ring. At this level, the ability is still quite difficult to perform successfully. A misstep in this process can drain the ring of power and cause the target to become even more filled with rage than before. * Red Rage Resilience: At this level, the Red Lantern learns to fuel their own life force with their rage, allowing them to continue fighting even past the point of death. It is this power that promotes the myth that Red Lanterns have no hearts as many have been known to live on despite having their hearts torn from their chest. If a Lantern enacts this power beyond the point of death, they will die the moment that their rage ceases to fuel this ability, unless other measures have been taken. |-| Fourth Degree= * Rage Reading: The Red Lantern ring allows its user at this level to read the mind of others, more specifically, their memories of anger and rage. This ability was used by Red lanterns to understand the cause of a victim's rage or to watch the misdoings of tormentors. * Accessing the Source Totem: At this level, a Red Lantern is able to access the command coding of the Red Lantern Totem synchronized to their ring (if they have one). Using this battery, a Red Lantern can recharge his ring at much faster rates, send long-distance messages to other Red Lanterns with a battery, and open a spatial rift to the Conduit on Ysmault. |-| Fifth Degree= * Rage Infection: The Red Power Ring is capable of infecting the rings of other Lanterns with the rage of the Red Lantern, which can lead to them being converted to the Red Lantern Cause, provided they have suitable rage. Generally speaking, a Fifth degree Master can infect the rings of first and second degrees and a Sixth-degree Legend can infect the rings of a third-degree Lantern. No Lantern of Fourth Degree or higher has been known to have their ring infected in this manner, but it is speculated that a Seventh-Degree may be able to do just that. * Blood Replication: Red Rings give the wearer at this mastery the ability to copy the powers and memories of others by sampling their blood. |-| Sixth Degree= * Rage Illusion: A Red Lantern can learn to cloak their true appearance with a potent enough illusion to better pass off as another person if their mind is focused enough to accomplish the task and maintain control over they're emotions in order to maintain it. * Accessing the Conduit: A Lantern of this mastery can access the command coding of the Conduit on Ysmault. Using this ability, a Red Lantern of this level could perform a great number of powerful effects. This is most commonly used to summon any wearer of a ring back to Ysmault, causing their ring to form a containment unit around the wearer and rocket them into space to deliver them at the Conduit. Using the Conduit, a Red Lantern of this degree could open a spatial rift of nearly any location in range of the Conduit. |-| Seventh Degree= Structure Ranks= * Grandmaster: Title given to a Sixth Degree or higher Lantern who is given control over the Corps. Position currently filled by Atrocitus. * Masters: Title given to captains of the Guard who lead a unit of 4-5 Lanterns. Position currently filled by Bleez and Skallox. Oath "With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead. Together with our hellish hate, We'll burn you all--that is your fate!" Trivia & Notes Trivia= |-| Notes= Category:Lantern Corps Factions